I Don't Want To Do This Alone
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: It wasn't to uncommon for men to get pregnant anymore
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own them, sadly. _

_A/n: My other story is finished now, and this just came to me. Not sure whether it'll be chaptered yet._

The last few days had gone smoothly, Dougie hadn't really noticed anything, different. Maybe except the fact he'd been extra hungry, maybe even craving food. He decided not to read too into it as he knew very well that him and Danny weren't ready for children, and he was probably just panicking. It wasn't uncommon for men to fall pregnant anymore, not for the last couple years it had been happening. First Tom had carried his and Harry's child, they were very open and happy. They have been ever since Summer had been conceived. Since that Dougie had spoken to Danny about possibly starting a family, but Danny was adamant in his decision that right now was not the right time to start a family.

Dougie however, couldn't wait to start a family, but if Danny wasn't ready, he was willing to wait. So Dougie put the small niggling feeling to the back of his head, he was sure it was nothing.

Dougie carried on with his day, going to Tom and Harry's house, Danny was up north for two more days, then he would rejoin Dougie at their house. As soon as Dougie knocked on the door, he heard tiny footsteps and the door cracked open.

"Hewo Douwgie." Summer yelled, which Dougie picked her up, feeling pain in his back as he bent down, ignoring it. He kissed her on the cheek and continued to the kitchen, the typical place to find Tom.

"Hey, Doug." Tom cheered as Dougie set Summer back on the ground, that pain in his back still there.

"Hey, Tom, I fancy some chocolate milk, you got any?" Dougie asked, routing through Tom's cupboards.

"No, get out of my cupboards, Poynter. Why do you want chocolate milk so much?" Tom queried.

"Dunno, just craving it I guess." Dougie said, closing the last cupboard, hopping onto the side.

"Any chance you cou-" Tom was cut off by Summer pulling on his leg.

"Daddy, can we go out?" Summer asked, puppy dog eyes, that she'd gotten off the man staring back at her.

"Shall we wait till Papa gets home? He shouldn't be long." Tom tried to calm Summer down as he wanted to finish his conversation with Dougie.

"No. Want to go now, Uncle Dougie can come with us." Summer tried. Tom looked to Dougie silently asking him if he would.

"Fine, go get your coat and shoes, then we'll leave." Tom shooed Summer from the kitchen to the porch.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" Tom asked Dougie who now happened to be eating a whole packet of bread sticks.

"Nope. We use protection, plus I just started taking this pill thingy." Dougie's face fell at Tom's question.

"Wow. Really don't want children, huh?" Tom smiled sympathetically, he'd always known Dougie had wanted children.

"We do, just not now, not the right time." Dougie quoted Danny.

"Daddy, I'm ready, hurry." Summer called from the front door.

"Come on Dougs. Put the bread sticks away." Tom hurried to get ready, and get Dougie ready.

They quickly got in the car, and arrived at a lovely little lake, with a park around at the front, even though Summer was old enough to walk, they brought a buggy, as Tom knew she'd get tired after too long. Tom was so good with Summer, Dougie thought as he looked on in awe. Hopefully one day, he'd be that good with his own children, when the time was right, Tom always knew what Summer needed and when. As Summer ran into the park, Tom watched over to make sure she wasn't in trouble or hurt, as him and Dougie sat on a near by bench.

"You know, about before. Protection doesn't mean anything, Harry and I always used protection and Summer still here." Tom explained.

"I know, it's nothing, I've always been a hungry little bugger, haven't I." Dougie laughed it off, as he always did. Truth be told, he had his own suspicions, he was just too scared to take the test, he didn't want Danny to be angry if he was. He didn't want to have to get rid of the child, even as male pregnancy was becoming more popular it was still very hard to conceive. Truth was Dougie was scared.

"Yeah, but eating a whole packet of bread sticks is something new. Have you had any other symptoms?" Tom pried.

"Tom, I know you're only trying to be helpful but I really don't want to speak about this right now." Dougie stated, getting up and walking towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" Tom followed, making sure Summer was still okay, with one eye, the other solely trained on Dougie.

"Getting my chocolate milk." Dougie stated and left, maybe he was a bit harsh on Tom but right now he couldn't care. He was worried, not about if he was pregnant, not about how the fans would react if he was, Tom and Harry had nothing but lovely comments, but about how Danny would react if he was. The more he tried to put it to the back of his mind, the more he thought about it. Before he knew it he'd arrived at a petrol station. He got out slamming to door, he got his chocolate milk, and went to pay, he was about three people back in the queue, when his mind started reeling, should he get a pregnancy test, he didn't have to use it, you know just for safe keeping.

He left the queue and grab two pregnancy test, just for safe keeping, not to use now. He payed, and left arriving home, he opened the cartoon of chocolate milk and downed it within a minute. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before burping. He quickly got upstairs, getting out of his clothes and standing in front of the mirror, poking at his stomach. He then got in his pajamas, rubbing his stomach, he didn't feel so good. An unhappy rumble came from his stomach before he jolted from the bedroom to the bathroom, vomiting the contense stomach into the toilet bowl.

It was probably bad chocolate milk, Dougie told himself. He didn't want to look to far into it, as he didn't want to think to much of it. He didn't want to worry himself over nothing. He was probably just sickening for something.

The next morning, Dougie was woken up by yet again needing to be sick. The thing he was sickening for must have arrived, Dougie thought to himself, but at about eleven he stopped being sick. Unfortunately Danny had walked in, just the last time Dougie was being sick.

"Hey Dougie!" He shouted through the house, quickly coming to rest by Dougie's side. "Hey, Donners. Whats up?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down his back, soothing him.

"Nothing, just a bug. Been sickening for it, I'm fine now though." Dougie reassured, getting up and smoothing down his clothes.

"You sure?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Perfectly sure." Dougie brushed his teeth as Danny unpacked. "Tom and Harry are thinking about trying for another child." Dougie lied, he just wanted to see Danny's reaction.

"That's great!" Danny answered happily.

"Makes you think, you know about us." Dougie mumbled, getting dressed finally.

"Yeah, I dunno, it's well, I dunno." Danny mumbled. "Do we have to talk about this now."

"I'd like to, yeah." Dougie stated.

"It's not the right time, okay. We'll know when the time is right, and for us, I don't think it is, we've got touring, albums, we'd have to decide who'd carry it, and it's unlikely we'll be able to conceive." Danny rambled.

"Tom and Harry manage Summer with albums and touring, and I'd be happy to carry. Dan I think the time is right." Dougie tried to persuade him.

"Dougie, as much as I love you, we aren't married, we aren't ready for a child, Tom and Harry they're responsible. Do you really think we have a chance in hell of ever raising a child?" Danny shouted, his temper getting the better of him.

Dougie had tears forming, he never knew Danny felt that strongly about not having a child, Dougie did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

"Dougie, I'm sorry." Danny yelled from the top of the stairs, but it was too late, Dougie'd already left, leaving Danny, head in hands, at the top of the stairs.

By this time, Dougie'd already managed to get out of town, sat by a river. He'd never realised Danny felt that strongly about not having a child, _ever raising a child. _Rang through his mind, did that mean he never wanted kids. Dougie was sat there for an hour tears down his face, slowly processing everything that had just happened. Danny never wanted children, and Dougie did. This could be the breaking of them.

It was another hour or so before Dougie heard footsteps behind him. Assuming it was Danny he spoke before he thought.

"I don't want to talk right now."

"Maybe not to Danny. He's been going out of his mind trying to get hold of you." Harry sat down carefully next to Dougie. "What's going on Dougie? Why'd you up and leave Danny?"

"Be-because, don't worry, you wouldn't understand." Dougie decided against telling Harry.

"I might not, but I can try. Come on Dougie, what happened to us, we used to speak about everything, anything. Just because I'm settled down, and we don't see each other much, doesn't mean you can't tell me anything, I'll always understand." Harry soothed.

"Danny doesn't want children, like, he never wants children, he doesn't think we'd be able to raise them. He never wants children Harry." Dougie sobbed, being pulled into a hug by Harry.

"Dougs, I'm sorry I know how much you wanted children, what do you think you're going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I really don't. Children was the one thing I wanted out of life. I really think this could be the end, and I really don't want it to be, but if we can't come to some sort of agreement, I really don't think there's much of a future." Dougie rambled.

"Hey, Dougie, don't you think you're being a bit, I don't know, snap judgement?" Harry tried to calm him.

"I don't know. I just need time alone, don't tell Danny you found me, please." Dougie said slowly, his eyes closing, tears forming.

"I won't, just make sure you go home tonight, for your sake, if not Danny's." Harry said before leaving, true to his word, Danny never showed up as Dougie spent the whole day looking out at the river, watching the water flow slowly. What if Danny never changed his mind? What if Danny wouldn't fight to get him back if Dougie left? What if this was the end of the band? What if everything was his fault?

By the time Dougie left, his back was aching like fuck, he put it down to the coldness. On his way home he got some celery purely because he fancied some, he didn't even like it. He got home quick and went up to the spare bedroom, finishing his celery before feeling sick again and going to the toilet to throw it all up. Danny was by his side in a flash.

"How lovely of you to join me?" Dougie said sarcastically. As Danny was holding his long hair out of the way.

"Dougie, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. I was just angry." Danny apologized.

"Exactly, you were angry, that's when the truth comes out, I get it you don't want children, but I do, so what are we gonna do?" Dougie asked, clearing up. He was getting used to this whole sickness thing now, still unaware of why it was happening.

"I dunno Dougie, but please, come back to our room for tonight." Danny said and led him into their bedroom.

"If I ever got pregnant, would you force me to abort it?" Dougie asked.

"No, never. The thing is, if we start trying, we're going to get out hopes up and be knocked down every time it doesn't happen. And I don't think it'll be easy, and we're both so used to the easy life style. I think we need grow up a lot before we even try. Maybe get married, I dunno, we're not ready yet, but we will be one day." Danny spoke truthfully as Dougie led on top of him curled up to his chest.

"Oh, by the way, Tom and Harry aren't thinking of trying again." Dougie admitted.

"I know, I spoke to them." Danny said, holding onto Dougie carefully. rubbing the small of his back, relieving some of the pain he felt in his back. As they both fell into a comfortable slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Don't own, thought I'd make it chaptered, cause, ya'no. Please review because, it makes me write more, like if you read it and have an account review, because it makes me really HAPPY.  
_

Dougie had managed to hide being sick in the mornings and most of the time at night as well. His craving for chocolate milk and celery hadn't stopped in fact he now like to dip the celery in chocolate milk, drinking chocolate milk every morning and having it throughout the day, luckily Danny hadn't picked up on the fact he was eating it so much. Didn't even ask why he'd had to pick it up everyday for the last month. Dougie was paranoid he was pregnant, so paranoid he was showing somehow, even though he wasn't.

Today he had some alone time, Danny and Tom were at the studio, Harry was off playing golf, so Dougie was alone, and he was thankful. He'd hidden the pregnancy test under the wardrobe, somewhere Danny would never look, the wardrobe had fabric around the bottom hiding its underneath from the outside world.

Dougie was downstairs eating celery and chocolate milk.

"You do like that, don't you. Never knew." Danny mused as he ate his cereal. One part of Dougie was annoyed Danny hadn't noticed anything different, but another part was happy.

"Yeah, my favourite." Dougie smiled as he downed the bottle.

"Slow down, you need more tonight?" Danny asked checking the fridge.

"Yes, please." Dougie smiled kissing Danny, hard and passionate, tongues mixing.

"Mhh, Doug, much as I love you, I gotta get to the studio." Danny kissed him once more, "Love you." Danny called as he walked out the door.

"Love you too." Dougie called, after their mishap when Dougie's suspicions first started they'd become close again, Danny even considering trying, but nothing sexual had happened since Dougie got that niggling feeling. He'd always say he wasn't in the mood, or didn't feel like it, or pass it up for a hand job or blowjob, much to Danny's dismay. Dougie couldn't help it, he felt like if he was pregnant he didn't want to hurt the child. The more he tried to forget the more he couldn't. Along with Tom's constant nagging in hid ear.

As soon as Danny had left Dougie went straight upstairs grab the two pregnancy tests, and ran to the bathroom. He was terrified, he didn't want Danny to think that he'd purposely got pregnant, he hadn't. But the time he might have gotten pregnant corresponded perfectly with the time he asked Danny whether he'd ask him to abort it. Danny would hate him. He was sure of it.

Horrified by the two lines staring back at him, he was pregnant, he tried the second test, both came back positive. It was official he was pregnant. He went to the mirror, looking back at himself. He could roughly see a small bump, no wonder his tops were getting tighter, he though it was all in his head, or all the chocolate milk he was drinking. Dougie now saw things he thought were in his head before. The fact his thighs were a little bigger, the fact his stomach was a bit wider, his feet a little swollen. He'd never picked up on it all. Luckily, he wasn't that big, he could only be about one month in, if that. That's when he got all symptoms.

He rung the hospital for a blood, he had a sit and wait, from eleven. That's where he was now, waiting. Finally his name popped up on the screen as he followed the directions to the blood test area.

"Hello, Dougie Poynter. What can I do for you today?" His Doctor spoke to him as Dougie felt like this was all wrong, he shouldn't be here. He couldn't possibly, shouldn't be.

"I. I. I think I might be pregnant." Dougie stuttered.

"I see. What led you to believe this?" He questioned.

"I, well, I was sick in mornings and at evenings, I've only wanted to eat celery and chocolate milk, you know, like craving it, I need to pee like twenty four seven, and well, I took a pregnancy test, it came back positive, two of them did, and I kinda got like a small bumpy thing, it may be nothing, but I wanna check, like. It could just be the amount of chocolate milk I've been having, but that wouldn't explain the pregnancy test. So I've come for a blood test." Dougie finished.

"So, a lot has led you to believe this, why didn't you come sooner?" The Doctor asked.

"I was scared, my boyfriend, doesn't really want a child, but I do. I didn't want him to be mad, and I thought I was just thinking about it, if I'm honest." Dougie confessed.

"Well, we'll get the test done, get the result then you'll be on your way, we'll be able to set you up with a midwife and get you on track for when your next scan it, if you pregnant." The Doctor led Dougie down a few white and blue corridors. A terrified Dougie was reeling thoughts in his mind. Scans, midwifes, everything. He was so scared, he had nowhere to turn, he wanted to tell Danny before he told anyone, but in doing that he had no one to talk to about his worries, so he bottled them all up, in his head, slowly eating away at him.

The blood test was over quickly and Dougie was sent back to the waiting room, tapping his feet on the floor, tapping his hands on his stomach. His top ever so slightly tight.

"Dougie Poynter." Said by a nurse made Dougie look up quickly. "Follow me please." Led back to the room Dougie sat their while the Doctor chatted about something obviously getting his results ready.

"Dougie, you are pregnant, congratulations." The Doctor smiled.

At that moment Dougie felt like his life was over, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He couldn't be, not possible. Him and Danny had been so careful, they'd used protection, Dougie was and still is on the pill.

"But, we used protection, I'm on the pill, how?" Dougie fumbled over his words.

"Neither is 100% certain, if you switched to a new pill it would take about three days to kick in, and protection can easily break. Either way you are very fortunate." The Doctor started. "Your first scan will be on the twenty first of August, on this date you can if you want to find out the sex, I'd love to see Danny there too."

"Yeah, I'll try." Dougie stuttered, being ushered from the room so they could fit in other patients in. August twenty first, five weeks months. Dougie looked down at the sheet with all his pregnancy details on, he was already six weeks in, how'd he not notice for a month and a half, well he did, he just did nothing about it.

He drove home, and mark August twenty first with, **Go see Mum!** even though it was a lie, he'd still remember what it meant. This way Danny wouldn't ask question. Luckily the morning sickness had stopped so after lunch Dougie went shopping. He didn't by maternity clothes, no, he didn't want Danny to ask questions. He just brought clothes a size higher. It seemed to work. Later that night Danny just said, _'must be all that chocolate milk you're having.' _ Dougie just laughed and brushed it off.

This went on for a further four weeks, Dougie hid it quite well, now wearing quite big clothes to stop his now quite prominent bump showing. He was always eating, constantly out the room, saying he needed fresh air, but never wanting anyone to ask why he was going to the toilet so much, as all he ever seemed to be doing was peeing, but it was one of the symptoms. Dougie still hadn't muttered a word of it to Danny. They were becoming distant most of it Dougie's fault. As Dougie went in to go in one day, he heard Danny crying to Tom.

"I don't know Tom, we've grown apart, I don't want things to be over, I don't. But I fear he's seeing someone else, he never talks to me anymore, constantly on the phone to god know who." Danny rambled.

"Dan, I think you should talk to him." Tom comforted.

"I tried, he just sits there shrugging, never answering any questions, he completely blocks me. Tom what do I do?" Danny cried.

"You need to ask Harry, I can only be so much help when it comes to Dougie, Harry knows him inside and out." Tom told him.

"And I used to. He Was the one person, I saw myself getting married to, the one person I wanted kids with. But he's just so distant. Like I'm here and he's there but there's a big black fog between us, and I can't reach through it to get to him."

"Have you told him you wanted kids with him to get married to him? Because I think he'd like to know." Tom said sympathetically.

"He wouldn't care. I think it's over." Danny stifled another sob. Dougie heard footsteps coming towards the door and did what he never thought he'd do, run. He ran and ran, until he was back at that river he'd always go to when he needed to think, he couldn't lose Danny, he'd have to raise the child on his own. He couldn't possibly do that, he needed some help. The child needed his father, Dougie needed Danny. He couldn't, everything him and Danny had ever had was stable, he couldn't when he needed him the most.

Dougie sat there for a good hour, before he calmed down enough to actually form sentences, he had no one other to talk to so he spoke to his stomach, laying down his hoodie, he put his head on it before lying down, when led down, you could see the bump forming, not too big, but big enough now to tell he was pregnant, he was three months gone, and no one had picked up, he was very good at hiding stuff.

"You'll be here soon." Dougie mused stroking his stomach. "And soon I'll tell Daddy, I'm sure he'll love you, I hope he will, if not I'll love you, either way. I'll make sure he sees you, even if we don't stay together. He says he want's to break up with me, I really hope he doesn't I'm just to scared, he said he didn't want children, but I hope his perspective changes when he knows about you. You're the best accident of my life." Dougie spoke to no one other than his bump.

"Do you know how hard it is to get anything about you out of Harry?" Danny asked comically, sitting down next to him before lying down, next to him.

"Very, because I tell him not to give that information out." Dougie laughed with Danny, his bump well hidden, as Dougie put his hoodie over his stomach.

"I love you Dougie, and I know we've had some troubles recently, but, I love you." Danny kissed Dougie.

"I love you too, you know I do." Dougie kissed back. Danny's hand went down to stroke Dougie's stomach, something they used to always do a form of comfort, but Dougie couldn't hide the sharp intake of breath, or the way Danny's eyes widened in shock. They was Danny quickly got up and left, leaving Dougie shouting after him, before breaking down in sobs. How could he?

Dougie was devastated, he only had one option left. Harry. He went back to the studio to find Harry sat with Tom. Dougie did the only thing he really knew how to do when he needed comfort, he went up to Harry, moved his arms from his lap, sat on his lap and cried into his shoulder. Harry not really knowing what was going on, looked to Tom, who just shrugged, before Harry hugged him back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down enough, and slowly fell asleep.

The next time Dougie woke up it was to his phone going off, he looked around the room, his spare room in Tom and Harry's house. He rubbed his hand over his stomach as he remembered yesterday, now all he had was anger, how could Danny do that to him. Dougie looked at his phone, twenty three missed calls from Danny and nineteen texts from Danny. He rejected the call he wasn't in any mood to talk. All he wanted at this moment was some celery and a hug.

He went downstairs to find Tom there, Harry'd obviously taken Summer to nursery.

"What was all that about yesterday?" Tom asked, blunt as possible.

"Tom, I'm three and a half months pregnant." Dougie said stoney face.

"Oh, Dougie. I'm so sorry. I take it Danny didn't take it well." Tom hugged him.

"He didn't say anything, he just got up and left. Woke up this morning with missed calls and texts, but he ran out when I needed him to tell me it was fine." Dougie cried again.

"He was probably in shock, I'm sure he'll be fine with it, I'm sure he's trying to tell you he's sorry for running." Tom comforted him.

"Probably. Do you have any celery?"Dougie asked peering in the fridge.

"Um, no. You hid it well, can I see the bump?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but then I need to go home for some celery, I know. I just wore bigger clothes baggier. Hid it better." Dougie stated, Tom just walked up to him, lift up his shirt, to see the bump. All he did was awe.

Dougie quickly collected his stuff, before leaving the Fletcher-Judd household, ready to face the brunt of Danny. He took a deep breath and turned the key. Almost instantly being smothered by Danny hugging him.

"I'm sorry, so, sorry. I wasn't mad, I never was. I just had to get some stuff. It all makes sense to me now the distance, the weird celery and chocolate milk combo, going to the toilet every five minutes, the lack of sex. Everything, and Dougie, I still love you." Danny hugged him tighter, that was exactly what Dougie needed to hear, that Danny still loved him. Danny felt tears on his shoulder, pulling away to make sure Dougie was okay, he just kissed him slow and tentative everything their relationship had been missing for so long.

"We gonna show him then?" Harry popped out from behind the living room door.

"Show me what?" Dougie asked skeptically. Danny just grabbed his hand and led Dougie to the spare room on the second floor. The room no one dared to go it, simply because it was full with random crap they'd never moved since they got here. Danny demanded Dougie closed his eyes as he entered.

When Dougie was allowed to open his eyes again he walked into a perfect baby room.

"Wha? When? How?" Dougie eyes teared up again. there was a cot, nappy changer, toys, a cream room, baby wardrobe, and a bed.

"Yesterday, as soon as I found out. I'd already gone and got everything by the time Harry came round to try and kill me. I managed to swing him round, we were up all night painting, building. I was gonna buy some clothes but I didn't know what the sex was." Danny rambled, as Dougie beamed at him.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done." Dougie's tears fell.

"I can't believe you thought I'd be mad. I love you, and our child." Danny smiled as he said it, his had coming to rest on Dougie's bump. "The bed if one of use need to sleep in here if they can't sleep or something."

"Thank you." Dougie whispered, head resting on Danny's shoulder.

"Anything for my Donners." Danny kissed Dougie's head.

"Oh, and as you know now, how about you come see my mum with me next Thursday." Dougie smiled.

"Okay." Danny answered wearily.

"It's the midwife, we get to find out the sex, I just put that to put down suspicion." Dougie laughed.

"guys, I gotta get back, Tom'll kill me." Harry joked, as Danny and Dougie followed him down the stairs as he left.

"Danny I'm hungry." Dougie complained.

"Oh, I see how it's going to be now." Danny smiled and lifted him up, Dougie's legs round Danny's waist, arms wound around his neck. "Here you go Dougie, here's the fridge."

Dougie pouted as he was put down, Danny left for the living room. Dougie opened the fridge to see the fridge filled with celery and chocolate milk, he ran up to Danny and tackled him to the ground in a hug, before kissing him.

"You really are the best boyfriend." Dougie kissed Danny again.

"No problem, but be careful, no more tackling, I don't want the baby hurt." Danny warned.

The night finished with Danny's arms round Dougie, resting on his stomach, Dougie balancing celery on his small bump and having a glass of chocolate milk in one hand. Danny whispering how their life would be when the baby came. including things like.

"Take then to the park each day, holiday each year, family time, them being the biggest McFLY fan, and even if they weren't he would still love him."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah, love them, and please review. _

Dougie woke up on August twenty first, by the slam of the bedroom door. Rolling over to try and grab Danny, he heard a chuckle from the door. He cracked one eye open to see Danny there a big grin on his face, breakfast in his hands. Dougie couldn't help but smile at his boyish grin, as he woke up fully and shuffled to sit up, as Danny sat down next to him, by now Dougie was four months gone. He had a small bump, about the size of half a watermelon. Today was the first scan, today they'd be able to find out the sex. After how Danny had reacted the past week, Dougie was so happy he'd told Danny, he was so supportive. He'd always bring whatever Dougie asked for home and had a list of about twenty names, consisting of both boys and girls names.

"Mmhh, brekky." Dougie smiled at what lead before him. Pancakes, with every sort of topping.

"I also brought you some chocolate milk up." Danny showed the chocolate milk that was in his other hand to Dougie.

"Dan? What do you want the baby to be, boy or girl?" Dougie asked.

"I don't mind, I really don't. I'm just so very happy, we've got our own baby." Danny grinned, shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"You changed your mind so much, I didn't think you wanted children." Dougie remarked.

"It wasn't that I didn't want children, no. I just didn't want to be one of them couples where everything relied on getting pregnant, I didn't want us to put so much worry and try so hard to have a child that if it didn't happen we'd both be disappointed. I wanted it to be how it was, it just sorta happened, you know." Danny answered Dougie who was smiling.

"Scan today, hopefully we'll find out the sex." Dougie rejoiced, placing the now empty tray of food on the floor, before pulling the cover back over himself and Danny and hugging him.

"Yeah, don't you kinda want it to be a surprise?" Danny wondered.

"No, well yes, but this way we can get clothes and either boy or girl toys." Dougie stated.

"Yeah, what times the appointment?" Danny asked.

"Eleven, we've got ten minutes until we can get ready." Dougie curled up to Danny, Danny simply put his arm round him, pulling him closer.

Dougie was wearing a baggy top and some loose fitted jeans when they left for the scan, Danny's arm protectively around his back, looking jittery all the time.

"Dan, what's up?" Dougie asked, stopping Danny from looking around.

"It's, well I don't want any paparazzi taking photos, I want to tell the fans. And I don't want you hurt from any passers by." Danny admitted, still looking around.

"I'm sure, Danny, Danny look at me. I'm sure, that we'll be fine. Nobody is out to get me." Dougie comforted.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Danny ushered Dougie into the car, closing the door behind him, before getting in the other side. "Ready?"

"Ready." Dougie nodded determined to find out whether their baby was safe and happy, and also what the gender was.

The arrived at the hospital and found the maternity ward, sitting down as close to the door as possible, Dougie was too lazy to walk to far.

"Dougie Poynter." The same Nurse from last time called. To which Danny and Dougie stood up and followed her to the scan room "Right this is going to be cold." She said, squeezing liquid jelly on his stomach.

And it was, Dougie squeezed Danny's hand, who looked up in worry, at the tight grip Dougie had on his hands. Soon enough the Nurse had the picture up on the screen with the tiniest baby looking back at them. Tiny hands, fingers not quite there yet. Dougie and Danny still holding hands tightly. Dougie looked over at Danny when he heard him sniff.

"You soppy bugger." Dougie laughed, at Danny who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey it's my, our child Dougs. I'm allowed to be emotional, we made that." Danny smiled again tears now leaving his eyes.

"I know Danny, our child. I'd never thought it would happen." Dougie cried too.

"Can you tell the sex?" Danny asked.

"It's hard to tell as it's at a difficult position, but for the moment I'd say it's a boy. But don't take my word, we'll have to look next time." The Nurse smiled at their happiness. "You next scan will be at twenty one weeks, which will be five weeks time, so October fifth, okay for you?"

"Yep, perfect." Dougie answered as Danny was crying again at the print scan they'd been given. The Nurse wiped the remainder jelly off Dougie's stomach before they left. "Come on you, we've gotta get to the studio." Dougie hugged Danny as soon as they were out before kissing him lightly, as they got back to the car.

"A baby boy." Danny cheered. "He'll grow up and play guitar, and be really good at singing and probably be a bit ditsy like me, but he'll have common sense like you. And him and Summer will be best friends and grow up and fall in love. Then he'll get a job like a musician or maybe a Doctor." Danny rambled to himself as Dougie chuckled.

"Don't go wishing his life away Danny." Dougie giggled. "She said it may not even be a boy yet." Dougie said as they pulled up to the studio, Dougie didn't necessarily have to be there but he was going crazy in the house by himself all the time.

Dougie and Danny entered the studio slowly, Dougie carrying a pile of trashy magazines which he'd forced Danny to buy for him. You know the sort of ones where they slag people off for their weight and stuff.

"Congratulations." Harry ran over and crushed Dougie in a hug, Danny'd obviously text him before hand, but Dougie didn't mind. Danny came up and loosened Harry's grip on Dougie's waist.

"Hey, what up Danny, I'm not allowed to hug Dougie now?" Harry asked, offended.

"Of course you are, just not so tight, our child's in there and I don't want you squeezing it to death." Danny reprimanded.

"Dan, I'm sure it's fine." Dougie loved it when Danny was protective, he secretly craved it.

"Just checking." Danny raised an eyebrow before coming up behind Dougie resting his hands on Dougie's small bump, walking him over to the settee before laying down, Dougie resting on top of him, reading his magazines.

Tom was in charge of sitting with Dougie, while Danny was singing. As Danny had set up a plan to make sure Dougie was never alone so nothing bad could happen.

"Tom I'm sure I could manage on my own for a little while." Dougie urged Tom to go, not that he didn't love Tom, he did. Just being with someone twenty four seven, was killing Dougie, he needed some alone time.

"I know you could but Danny would kill me." Tom smiled sympathetically, Harry was exactly the same with him.

"I might walk home." Dougie said getting up, putting his magazines into a bag.

"Can you wait till Danny's watch, I don't want to die." Tom asked, it wasn't that Dougie wasn't needed, he'd just finished all of his parts on the album so he could have more relaxing time, while he was pregnant, even though he was adamant he'd be able to do stuff.

"Fine." Dougie said grumpily. It was a while before Danny had finished, he said it was fine for Dougie to go home, but to take the car, he didn't want him walking, and to call if anything was wrong. Dougie said he would before kissing Danny goodbye and leaving.

Dougie arrived home in no time, pushing his shoes off before jumping onto the sofa and turning the TV on, just sat there for the whole afternoon watching silly TV programmes. Until one interview about male pregnancies came up.

"I think it's completely wrong for men to get pregnant, they couldn't originally, but they can now. I think a child will just get bullied if they have two dads, it's completely obscure." One lady argued.

"I completely disagree, I believe as long as they're loved they shall have the same upbringing as any other child." Dougie nodded along with the other woman. Dougie was led there watching the debate for a while before he wanted fish fingers, he really wanted fish fingers. He went to the freezer, to look for fish fingers, and started crying when there wasn't any.

He grabbed his phone to call Danny.

"Hey, yes you, why aren't there any fish fingers." Dougie shouted down the phone at an unexpecting Danny.

"I dunno Dougs, we had them last week didn't we." Danny answered calmly.

"But, I want some now, and now, because you didn't get anymore, I can't have them. What am I going to do?" Dougie yelled.

"I can pick some up on the way home." Danny offered, as Dougie started crying. "Hey Dougie Don't cry."

"But, but I want them now." Dougie sobbed from the other line.

"Tell Dougie, that if he goes to our house, there's some fish fingers third draw down in the freezer" Tom told Danny.

"Dougs, Dougie, calm down. Go to Tom and Harry's house, there's some fish fingers in the third draw down, in the freezer." Danny repeated to Dougie.

"Thank you Danny." Dougie replied as his tears started clearing up.

"Better?" Danny risked asking.

"Better." Dougie hung up.

"Thanks Tom, I don't know what was up, he just started yelling then crying." Danny looked bewildered.

"Mood swings, mate, hormone changes Tom was horrible, Dougie seems pretty good until now." Harry told Danny.

"He's never been like that before." Danny shook his head, worried.

"Don't worry, Tom used to cry like a baby whenever the cat sat on him, or whenever he wanted yogurt. It stops after a while, but expect it for a bit." Harry reassured a worried Danny.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad." Tom defended.

"You were pretty bad though." Harry smirked getting hit upside the head from Tom.

Danny left the same time as Harry and Tom about two hours after Dougie's tearful call, Danny decided it was probably best to get some more fish fingers, and chicken nuggets, and anything they were out of in case Dougie suddenly decided he wanted it. Danny got home at about seven in the end. Being bombarded by and angry Dougie.

"Where have you been huh? Out with your secret boyfriend?" Dougie yelled, as Danny walked calmly to the kitchen.

"Nope, shopping for you." Danny turned to kiss Dougie on the cheek.

"Yeah, probably just picked that up, how could you do this to me?" Dougie sobbed and Danny comforted him, hugging him, slowly spining around on the kitchen floor.

"No, Dougie. I've been picking up anything you could possibly want, I'd never do that to you, you know that." Danny whispered in to a now calming Dougie. He wasn't mad, he knew just like Harry said, it was just hormones.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Dougie cried again.

"It's fine, I'm not mad, I know it's all part of being pregnant. Shall we see what I brought home." Danny smiled, kissing Dougie once more, as Dougie nodded a peered into the bag. "I've got, chocolate, celery, cucumber, chicken nuggets, some more fish fingers, some pickles, and some raspberries, any of that sound good to you?" Danny asked.

"Raspberries, with chocolate milk." Dougie eyes lit up at the idea, whereas Danny couldn't think of anything more disgusting.

"Sure, you get comfortable, I'll be there in a minute with you chocolate milk and raspberries." Danny shooed Dougie out of the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Danny waddled into the front room giving Dougie's food to him before starting on his own, when Dougie'd finished, he started reaching over to eat Danny's.

"Hey, you pinching mine." Danny jokily frowned.

"Still hungry." Dougie pouted.

"You can finish mine if you want." Danny offered, to which Dougie quickly snatched out of his hands, murmuring a thanks before devouring what was left of Danny's.

It was about nine at night and Dougie's fifth complaint about his back hurting.

"Danny, my back hurts and it's all your fault." Dougie yelled.

"How is it my fault?" Danny asked, completely bewildered.

"Because, you got me pregnant, you're the reason I'm pregnant." Dougie gave Danny the death glare.

"I don't believe you were half as hesitant when he was conceived." Danny chuckled, but Dougie was far from impressed. "Sorry, do you want a massage or something?"

"Yeah." Dougie whined.

"Okay sit up then." Danny helped Dougie adjust before massaging his back.

"Such a good boyfriend, you know that." Dougie smiled, leaning back into Dougie's touch.

"I know. But so are you." Danny carried on with the massage.

"I'm not, I've done nothing but shout, scream and cry at you all day, even accused you of cheating, which I know you'd never do." Dougie slouched.

"That's just part of the pregnancy Dougie, I understand, I'll always understand." Danny pulled Dougie's top back down, then sat on the sofa pulling Dougie onto his lap, kissing him, showing him he meant everything he'd just said.

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." Dougie hugged.

"Well, that other boyfriend you mentioned earlier, he's a catch." Danny joked, hugging Dougie tighter, Dougie laughed along with, knowing he was joking.

"Danny, you don;t want to hug me to tight you'll hurt the baby." Dougie repeated Danny from earlier.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm tired, bed time." Danny asked, yawning as if on cue.

"Yeah, carry me?" Dougie extended his arms, Danny just rolled his eyes and picked him up.

When they were quiet in bed, Danny spooning Dougie, Danny's hand on Dougie's bump, Dougie's fingers intertwined with Danny's. Danny kissed Dougie's neck. murmuring things in Dougie's ear, making him chuckle, nod, and smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Do not own them as much as I'd like to._

_a/n: Thank you for all the reviews they make me Smile. _

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" This was how Dougie was woken up, then being hoisted up into Danny's grip, dozing back of to sleep in Danny's arms. The next thing he knew he was in their bed again. "Dougie, what were you doing on the sofa?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you, so I just went to sleep on the sofa." Dougie stated curling back into Danny.

"Don't your six months pregnant now, sleeping on the sofa will hurt you, it's fine, I don't mind being woken up." Danny smiled.

"Okay, but you told me too." Dougie warned falling back to sleep for a while.

Dougie was now sis months pregnant, had the bump to prove it, no longer small, no. It was massive, he was just about able to hide it from the outside world. Luckily Danny had let up on the twenty four seven watch. But Dougie was extremely uncomfortable, they said he would be, but he could never get comfortable or was always shifting in the night usually waking up in some weird position. They now knew it was definitely a boy, and Danny couldn't be happier, he'd always come home with some clothes or toys, or whatever he'd found.

When they finally rose, Danny went to have a shower but when he came back Dougie was stood in front of the mirror poking at his belly.

"What's up Doug?" Danny asked resting his arms around Dougie waist, resting on the front of his bump.

"What if I get stretch marks, what if I stay fat?" Dougie whimpered.

"Then I'll still love you, if not even more than I did before." Danny whispered in his ear, making him smile, turning around to kiss him.

"Dougie I was thinking, maybe we should tell the fans soon, otherwise it's gonna be outed some other way." Danny looked at Dougie as if asking for permission.

"Yeah, sure, now?" Dougie asked.

"Yeah, why not." Danny shrugged.

_Thought it was about time we told you, Dougie is pregnant, with out child, six months. And we are so very happy._

Danny tweeted and within seconds lots of happy messages. A lot of relief off Danny and Dougie's shoulders, they no longer needed to worry about people taking photos or hiding it. Dougie now had maternity clothes to wear, and got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast.

"What you want Donners?" Danny span round, nearly falling over to ask Dougie.

"Just gonna have some tomatoes." Dougie laughed at Danny's camaraderie. Danny sat down with cheese on toast five minutes later, Dougie finished his tomatoes putting the packed in the bin, before staring at Danny's last bit of cheese on toast, lips tight.

"I take it you want some." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's your breakfast silly." Dougie lied, getting some water.

"Here you can have it." Danny raised the toast over his head which Dougie took.

"Best boyfriend, ever." Dougie kissed Danny on the cheek before leaving to get some shoes for the day ahead, rehearse, interview, play song, studio.

Danny washed up before hearing Dougie call his name. Quickly drying his hands before spotting Dougie on the sofa, looking rather down hearted, shoes in his hands.

"Whats wrong?" Danny smiled as Dougie once again tried to reach his feet.

"I can't get my foot." Dougie frowned, tears forming.

"Hey, Donners, calm down, I'll put them on for you." Danny sat cross legged on the ground as Dougie passed him the shoes.

"I can't do anything and it's really annoying." Dougie pouted.

"It's fine." Danny reassured.

"For you maybe, but it annoys me, not being able to do anything." Dougie whined.

"Come on Dougie's we gotta get ready for the interview. I'm sure it'll be fine." Danny took Dougie's hand in his walking to the car, Dougie was no longer allowed to drive as his bump was to big.

Arriving at the studio, Danny helped pull Dougie out of the car. As they arrived Tom and Harry congratulated them. And before they had much time to rehearse they were ushered on stage for the interview.

"please welcome, McFLY." The presenter called as the all entered, Danny making sure he was sat next to Dougie, sitting Danny Dougie Tom Harry. "Hello, I heard some very exciting news this morning. Is it true, are you pregnant?" She asked directly at Dougie.

"Yes, very pregnant." Dougie laughed.

"As you the _baby_ of the band, as I've heard before, whose the most protective?" She asked.

"Ah, that would be mister Jones over here." Harry answered. Danny smiled.

"I just don't want him hurt." Danny defended himself.

"I believe, you're the other Father, am i correct?" The presenter questioned.

"Yes, I am. He always blames me for his back ache." Danny joked.

The interview carried on like this for while, as soon as they were round the corner to the green room, Dougie started giggling.

"What you laughing at Dougie?" Danny asked, only to have Dougie pick his hands up and place them on his stomach.

"He's kicking." Dougie smiled.

"He's kicking." Danny yelled, attracting the attention of Tom and Harry. Dougie just carried on giggling.

"Ow, strong kick." Dougie pouted, only to get his cheeks pinched by Danny.

"My Pugsley's all grown up." Harry smiled, hugging Dougie.

"Watch the baby." Danny yelled.

"I'm watching the bloody child Danny." Harry shouted back.

They performed and left before Dougie started crying.

"What's wrong Dougie?" Tom asked, completely confused.

"I hit a bum note, and I messed up." Dougie cried.

"Oh Don't worry no one noticed." Tom comforted.

"Are you saying nobody even cares about bass." Dougie shouted.

"No, I was just saying-"

"Well, fine if you don't want me in the band." Dougie continued.

"I wasn't saying that." Tom remained calm.

"Well what were you saying then?" Dougie questioned, getting angrier.

"I was saying that, it doesn't matter." Tom finished walking away. Then Dougie just cried more.

"Dougie why are you crying?" Danny hugged him.

"Me and Tom argued, and he's mad." Dougie whimpered into Danny's shouldered.

"I'm sure he's fine with you." Danny soothed. "I think we should go home for tonight."

They arrived home and Dougie was giggling at his stomach again.

"He still kicking?"

"No, he's moving around, it feels weird." Dougie laughed, rubbing his stomach. They ate dinner, well Dougie just had chocolate milk, before going to bed. Danny had long fallen asleep, when Dougie was still rolling around trying to get comfortable

"Fucking stupid boyfriend, being able to fucking sleep when I'm led here uncomfortable as fuck. And he thinks it's acceptable to sleep." Dougie moaned

"I'm not asleep." Danny said, making Dougie jump, Danny rolled over, and screamed.

"What? Stop being so loud." Dougie complained.

"Foot." Danny pointed at Dougie's stomach, who broke out in hysterics. There was the outline of a foot coming out of Dougie's stomach.

"They said that's normal, Danny calm down, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Dougie laughed as Danny went up to Dougie's stomach to look at it.

"I can see you." Danny chuckled at the foot.

"You've officially lost it." Dougie commented as Danny started tickling the foot, which quickly shot away.

"Looks like he'd ticklish like you." Danny started tickling Dougie.

"Hey, quit it. I'm tired." Dougie groaned, quickly getting a peck on the lips from Danny. Who then kissed the bump.

"Goodnight you two." Danny said rolling over. Dougie simply rolled his eyes, putting one leg over the top of Danny's before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't own but I had to add._

Being eight months and three weeks pregnant wasn't fun, Dougie discovered as he lay in bed trying to get up, rolling back and forth. The baby, now had no issue with kicking, it hurt, but Danny seemed to love it. He was ready to burst any second, his due date was January twenty fifth, and right now it was January seventeenth. Dougie was waddling around like a penguin by now, in the shower, it was so hard to do anything. Dougie got out of the shower, and waddled back down the hall to their bedroom.

"Wake up Danny." Dougie gently pushed Danny.

"Morning baby, you had anything." Danny asked, referring to contractions, Danny had picked up the habit within the last couple of weeks of carrying round Dougie's hospital bag were ever he went, 'just in case'.

"No, never, as much as I enjoy being pregnant, getting everything done for me. I just want him out now." Dougie complained.

"Soon enough Dougie." Danny cheered walking round to kiss Dougie.

"Hopefully sooner than later." Dougie hugged Danny. They got ready and were off to Tom and Harry's house, just for a nice relaxing day. They were welcomed with open arms.

"Hello, Uncle Dowgie and Uncle Danny." Summer chimed, just as cheerful as Tom. "There's a baby in there." Summer poked at Dougie's stomach. Tom was led on the sofa with Harry at his feet, Dougie came and sat on the other sofa, Danny and Harry left the room.

"Right, Tom said I have to give you some tips, I'm not to sure what on but, yeah." Harry rambled. "How about you ask me questions and I'll answer them?"

"Right, okay, is it hard? You know, raising a child?" Danny asked worriedly.

"At first, yeah, you don't really know what you doing. Well we had a girl, we really had no idea." Harry chuckled. "But soon enough you pick up on what to do, what they need, when they need it."

"Right, will Dougie still be all like hormonal?" Danny asked, Dougie had been really hard work over the past couple months, but Danny stayed calm.

"For about three months afterwards then everything calms down again. You know how teary Tom is usually, yeah. He was ten times worse, you've got Dougie easy. Oh, and don't believe anything he says in labor, me and Tom argued for ages afterwards, but they're just in pain and angry. Trust me, and you're the reason, they're in this predicament." Harry laughed. "Expect lots of screaming."

"Okay, thanks." Danny nodded taking everything in.

In the living room, Tom was giving Dougie advice, as he shooed Summer to play in the garden.

"Tom I'm so scared. Danny seems to have everything figured out and I'm so nervous." Dougie cried.

"Hey, Dougie, it's fine, I'm sure Danny's in the same boat as you, he just doesn't want to put more pressure on you." Tom reassured.

"What do I do, how do I feed him, let alone change his nappy?" Dougie panicked.

"Feed him milk, every four hours, I'm sure you've already got some. But that's just what I did with Summer, soon enough you'll pick up your own rhythm." Tom told Dougie.

"Does it hurt, you know, giving birth?" Dougie looked embarrassed just for asking.

"Like a motherfucker." Tom looked around to check for Summer. "It's painful, but it goes away within a week, plus you lose the baby weight really quickly. Also you can have shit loads of pain relief."

"Right, okay,-"

"Dougie can I tell you something?" Tom asked, closing the door, checking if Harry was coming.

"Yeah, what is it? Your not breaking up with Harry are you?" Dougie looked worried by the seriousness of Tom's tone.

"No, no, I think I might be pregnant again." Tom blurted out.

"What! When? How?" Dougie stuttered, surprised.

"I thought I was a couple weeks back, everything felt, off balance. Then I was sick last week, and it carried on this week. I started crying at the cat the other day when it kept meowing at me." Tom told Dougie.

"We need to do a test Tom, send Danny and Harry on some massive goose chase. You got any tests?" Dougie ushered Tom.

"Yeah, in the bathroom, you'll be better at sending Harry on Danny on a goose chase, you're pregnant." Tom persuaded.

"Fine, wait in the bathroom." Dougie went up the stairs to find Danny and Harry.

"Danny, Harry, can you go get me some celery?" Dougie asked, pulling his best pouty face.

"What if, you go into labor or something?" Danny worried.

"I'll call you, and Tom'll take me to the hospital." Dougie urged.

"Okay, come on Harry." Danny pulled Harry with him.

Dougie quickly waddle ran to the bathroom.

"You ready?" Tom said, obviously already used the test. They sat there waiting for two minutes "I'm pregnant, again."

"Congratulations!" Dougie hugged him as best he could.

"I, I don't know what to do." Tom panicked.

"Be happy, Summer's going to have a sister or brother." Dougie smiled.

"What if she gets mad, what if she doesn't want a sister or brother, what if Harry doesn't want another child." Tom mumbled, quickly discarding of the test.

"I'm sure Summer will be ecstatic and Harry will be too." Dougie comforted. Danny and Harry came back moments later, luckily Tom had calmed down by that time.

"Danny, I'm tired." Dougie hugged Danny.

"Want a nap?" Danny placed Dougie on his feet and walked him to the sofa.

Dougie suddenly sat up, placing his hands on his stomach.

"You okay? Dougie?" Danny sat up worriedly.

"Yeah, just twinges." Dougie stood up, eyes closing in pain.

"It doesn't look like twinges Dougie." Tom ran over.

"Yeah, it's fine, just going for a walk. I'm sure it's just a false alarm." Dougie walked from the front room to the kitchen and back a couple times. "Danny!" There was a loud bang as Danny ran to the kitchen.

"Ow, fuck. Yeah? You okay?" Danny panicked holding his toe.

"I think it's more, I don't know, it just hurts, a lot, like. Ah, it hurts." Dougie whined, sitting down on the on the kitchen chairs.

"Okay, shall we call in or should we drive?" Danny said more to himself than Dougie gathering his hospital stuff.

"We can drive. I'll be fine." Dougie reassured getting into the car. Tom and Harry getting in the back

Just as they arrived at the hospital, Dougie screamed.

"Ah, Danny, I fucking hate you." Dougie yelled, in pain.

"I get it." Danny now understood what Harry meant.

"Danny. Danny! My waters broke." Dougie's eyes widened in panic.

"We need to get you in, now." Danny helped Dougie out of the car, throwing the hospital bag at Harry.

Dougie was rushed into a room ready to give birth, Dougie pulled Danny down by the collar.

"I hate you so much." Dougie kept a strong grip on Danny.

"Right." Danny ducked his head. "I deserve that."

"Dougie push again please." The nurse called. Dougie yelled out in pain.

"You did this to me, I hate you, you are never coming near me again." Dougie yelled.

"Okay, focus on pushing Dougie." Danny had was squeezed to with an inch of his life, not half as much pain as Dougie was in.

"Okay, one more push and the first ones here." The Nurse ordered.

"The first one?!" Danny and Dougie said in unison.

"Yes, you're having twins. Didn't you know?" The Nurse asked shocked.

"No, I've only been told about one." Dougie panicked, looking from Danny to the Nurse quickly.

"I told you at the five month scan it was twins." Their midwife stepped in.

"No, no you didn't." Dougie corrected her.

"I said, _if you listen you can here the two heart beats._" She quoted herself.

"I Thought you were talking about me and the child." Dougie's eyes widened.

"There's no more time to talk, we need these children out, push." The Nurse stated. To which Dougie pushed once more, and the first child was here, crying loudly. Dougie's head fell back down onto the pillow.

"No, time to rest, we need the other baby out." The Nurse told Dougie.

"You are going to die Jones." Dougie yelled in pain again.

"Can't he have some sort of pain relief?" Danny asked.

The babies arrived quite quickly and Tom and Harry were allowed in after Dougie had slept for a while and the Nurses had made sure the babies were safe. As Dougie slowly came around, the door opened and Danny ran in.

"You did it! We've got two amazing baby boys." Danny cried and hugged Dougie.

"Their both boys?" Dougie smiled, close to tears.

"Yeah, both healthy boys, one eight pounds, dead on, the others eight pounds five ounces." Danny grinned. "We can hold them soon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was twins. I must of been having a ditzy day. Now we have to get more clothes and another cot." Dougie looked guiltily.

"It's fine, in fact it's more than fine, I'm so very happy, we have two beautiful children." Danny said excitedly. Harry and Tom then ran in, looking so very happy, they didn't even know they were twins yet.

"How did it go?" Tom asked.

"Fine, we get to hold them in a moment." Dougie sat up a bit, sipping some water Danny'd gotten him.

"What obscenities did you get shouted at." Harry smirked.

"He wasn't to bad, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to go near him." Danny said matter of factly, getting playfully hit from Dougie.

"Do you want to hold them?" A Nurse popped her head round the corner.

"Yes, please. you can hold the first one." Danny said as he helped Dougie sit up, placing the cushions up behind him.

"The first one?" Tom questioned.

"Oh, yeah, we had twins." Dougie stated as if it was nothing.

"Why did we not know?" Harry looked angrily.

"Because we didn't know until Dougs had to push him out." Danny defended them.

The Nurse came in shortly handing Dougie one and Danny the other. They both cried at their children, Danny deciding to tickle them both to see which one they saw before hand. The one Dougie was holding was ticklish, quickly darting their foot away. They soon handed both of them over to Harry and Tom.

"You chosen any names yet?" Harry cooed as he held the smallest baby.

"I had a list but looking at their faces none of them suit." Danny pondered.

"I think the one Tom's holding should be called Alex. I really like the name Alex." Dougie went to sit beside Tom, who was crying at their child.

"I was thinking either Sam or Chris, for this one." Danny took the child back from Harry.

"Sam, definitely Sam." Dougie smiled.

"Sam and Alex then." Danny marveled at the babies.

"I love you." Dougie kissed Danny, then took Alex back from Tom, sitting back down.

"I love you more. We have two children because of you." Danny rejoiced.


End file.
